


How to Love

by lucieloo



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overworking, Sleep Deprivation, sleepy Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucieloo/pseuds/lucieloo
Summary: Connor knows fuck all about commitment, Oliver knows. But Connor's emotional inaptitude won't stop Oliver from loving him and, maybe, teaching him it's safe to love in return.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 41





	How to Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic!! Mostly because I've been binging HTGAWM and I rly wanted to imagine more of Connor and Olivers life post moving in together. I'll probably be posting five chapters, and updating frequently because they won't be too long. I'll update tags as I go along but let me know if something is missing!  
> xoxo

i.

If Oliver knows anything about his boyfriend, it's that he's a chronic over-worker.

Tonight Oliver stirs awake a little after two am, rolling over in search of Connor's body heat but feeling only cold sheets beside him. Sighing, Oliver steps out of bed and into their living room to find Connor where he left him over four hours ago: sitting hunched over on the floor, papers and textbooks spread in a circle around him.

  
"Babe, you need to get some sleep."  
Connor jumps at Oliver's voice, having been dead to the world, lost in notes for his criminal law midterm.  
"Jesus Oli, a little warning next time maybe?" Says Connor with a shaky voice.

  
Oliver huffs and walks over to sit on the couch behind his boyfriend, putting his hands on shoulders that are too tense for his liking and starting to rub them.  
"You still feel unprepared?" He asks.

  
"I don't know," Connor sighs, leaning into his boyfriends touch, "Keating could spring any one of the cases in these books on us for the exam, and I don't like my chances if I'm not familiar with the one she chooses."  
"Okay... but unless every time I see you reading has been a hallucination, I'm guessing you have read all if not most of the possible cases," Oliver says "am I wrong?"

Connor, melting into the gentle pressure of the hands on his shoulders hums and concedes, "No, you're right. But studying more can only do good."

  
Oliver looks down at his boyfriends face. A face he could stare at for hours, but that looks so worn down and sleep deprived it hurts to look at.

Bringing his hands up to run through his lover's hair, Oliver says quietly, "I don't think that's true in your case, babe. You're going to push yourself to burn-out."  
"Mmmhm," Connor hums as his eyes fall closed from his boyfriend's ministrations. He sighs and pulls away reluctantly, looking resigned he says "Oli, I'll come to bed in a little. Go back to sleep, no need to worry about me."

  
Oliver scans over the tired face below him, over Connor's mussed brown hair and the purple bags below his eyes.

He knows if he pushes his boyfriend further, even if it's for his own good, that they'll spiral into an argument that neither of them are rested enough to have.

So instead, Oliver leans down to kiss his lover, and tries convey through their kiss all the love and care he holds for Connor.

"Promise?" Oliver says, holding out his pinky finger with a small smile.

"Yeah, sure." Connor laughs while linking his pinky with Olivers.

If Connor knows anything about his boyfriend, it's that he cares.


End file.
